The present invention relates to fluidic devices for preparing, processing, storing, preserving, and/or analyzing samples. In particular, such devices allow for multiple reactions to be performed while minimizing contamination.
Fluidic devices and systems are useful for conducting various types of reactions, diagnostics, and assays while minimizing sample volumes. If these devices can be simplified to operate with minimal power and/or electronic components, then such devices would particularly be useful in limited-resource settings (LRS) or in non-LRS environments that would benefit from simplified instrumentation. Current FDA-cleared LRS systems for proteins use lateral flow-type approaches such as dip-sticks, which are constrained by limitations in sensitivity, ability to quantify, and dynamic range. In addition, current LRS systems for nucleic acids provide only qualitative answers with low degree of multiplexing, and face challenges in sample preparation. Complex instrumentation is typically required for fluid handling in non-LRS diagnostic measurements, and even simple tasks such as formulation of samples for dry storage require fans and heaters. Accordingly, there is a need for fluidic devices and systems capable of manipulating small sample volumes while allowing for quantitative, multiplexed, and/or ultrasensitive diagnostics for various applications, including detection of nucleic acids or proteins.